all for love
by storyteller2003
Summary: A new girl in school becomes Rogue's best friend


All in Love and friendship:  
  
I don't know much about X-men but I hope you enjoy this anyways as I expand my imagination and knowlege of the X-men  
  
Chapter one  
  
Sophie looked out the window of her parents' SUV. They were dropping her off at the Xavier institute. Her parents  
  
Brian and Allegra had been Alumni. Her sister Avril had gone there and so had her brother, Baritoni. Now...she was going and  
  
she wondered what it would be like. What the other mutants would be like and would they make fun of her because she didn't  
  
know how to be a mutant. She had always took her mother's advice and hid her idententity. "Honey...are you ok?" Allegra asked.  
  
"Yes, mom...I'm just excited about this school." Sophie answered. "I remember when we went there." Brian began," I had this school  
  
buddy...Logan. We had so much fun." "Not to mention...so much detention." Allegra said. "I think he's teaching over there now." Brain   
  
said. "He is...and I hope Sophie behaves herself. We don't want Logan thinking we raised her the wrong way." Allegra said.   
  
'He won't, Allegra." Brian declared.   
  
They were driving up the road towards the school. They weren't very far from it when all of a sudden...two masked men  
  
jumped out in front of the car. Brian slammed on the breaks. The car ran into something that Sophie couldn't tell what it was.  
  
The two masked men were assassins...sent by Allegra's third cousin, the evil mutant emporer Valchet. Sophie slipped into hiding  
  
while her parents...struggled to escape the assassins. It was no use...within 20 minutes Brian and Allegra were dead. The assassins  
  
dashed off. Sophie grabbed her suitcase and her guitar and moved onto the school.  
  
Sophie didn't bother to look back. She had to get there before the assassins returned and began looking for her.  
  
She reached the gate of the school and went to her knees, crying. "No...you must go in...you made it this far, Sophie. Don't stop now."  
  
Sophie said outloud to herself. Opening the gate, she slowly walked down the courtyard. She couldn't believe she was here. After  
  
everything her family had told her...she would see for herself. She looked up at the building and tried to smile in relief.  
  
Her joy was shortlived. Tired, Hungry and wounded...she fainted, knowing nothing more for a long time.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Rogue stepped outside for some fresh air. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "ahh...I feel better.' she said outloud as she  
  
opened her eyes. She looked around to enjoy the scenery. How she loved to look at the trees and the flowers the horticulture class  
  
planted. How pretty they were. But something else had caught her eye that wasn't at all pleasing. She spoted Sophie lying unconcious.  
  
She went up to see what it was. She looked to see what kind of a person this was. Sophie was wounded in her arm and there was a tear  
  
in her blue polyester pants. On her right shoulder there was a tatoo that was complexing to Rogue. Rogue searched Sophie's things  
  
for any identification. In the front of her suitcase; Rogue found the regestration papers. 'She's definatly at the right place."  
  
Rogue said looking at the form. She tried to move Sophie inside but she was too heavy. She ran inside to get someone who could carry her.  
  
She hurried inside and bumped into Wolverine. 'Sorry...I just need some help." Rogue said. "What's the problem?" Asked Wolverine.  
  
"There's a girl lying out front. she's unconcious...not to mention wounded." Rogue said. "You need to be carefull...she could be human."  
  
Wolverine said. "No...she isn't...she's a mutant...I saw her regestration papers for the institute." Rogue said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Alright...let's see what we have out there." and he followed Rogue back outside in the front. After Wolverine clarrified that she was  
  
indeed a mutant...he picked her up to take her to the infermary while Rogue picked up Sophie's Suitcase and guitar. Wolverine looked at  
  
Sophie as he carried her inside. "She looks so familiar." He thought.  
  
Storm was helping the nurses with the scoliosis testing. Pyro and Iceman were in the infermary getting tested for scoliosis.  
  
Wolverine and Rogue came in. Wolverine set Sophie down on one of the empty beds. "Stay with her until she comes too. I'll go take these papers  
  
to Professor Xavier." Wolverine said and then he walked out of the room.A nurse went over to Sophie and began tending to the wound  
  
on her arm.  
  
"Come in, Logan." Professor Xavier said. Wolverine came in, "Excuse me if I interupted anything but..." Wolverine began.  
  
"Oh, no...I can see it's important." Professor Xavier said. Wolverine came forward with the papers, "There's a girl in the infermary, sir  
  
found by Rogue. I have her regestration papers here." Professor Xavier took the papers and looked at them. Does this new mutant remind you of  
  
someone? an old friend, perhaps?" Asked Professor Xavier. "There's nothing you don't know about...is there?" Wolverine grumbled.  
  
"She'll be an excellent addition to the team...of course...she'll beg to differ at first but as time goes on she'll be more comforteble here."  
  
Professor Xavier said puting the papers down on his desk., 'Let's pay this girl a visit." and they walked out of the office.  
  
***  
  
"My whole family is made up of mutants...and yes...I'm a mutant too." Sophie was saying when Wolverine and Professor Xavier  
  
walked in. "Well...you wouldn't even be here if you weren't." Iceman said. "So, we've told you what our abilities are. Tell us,  
  
What are your mutant abilities?" Rogue said. "I never really knew for sure. They're all so under-developed. I've had to hide it all my life.  
  
besides, it doesn't matter anyhoe. I'm no use to anyone. I never could be use to anyone." Sophie said with a sigh. She looked away  
  
from the people around her. "You could be use to us." Professor Xavier said. He and Wolverine had stood there waiting for the right cue  
  
to speak up. The others looked towards them. Then Professor Xavier continued as he walked closer, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is  
  
Professor Charles Xavier...founder of this institution." Sophie smiled, pleased to finally meet the legendary professor Xavier her  
  
parents had told her about. "Sophie Morse Morales. My parents have told me about you." She said. "Who are your parents?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"Allegra and Brian Morales. The "Morse" is a family tradition. Mother's maiden name and father's last name. Do you know them?" Sophie  
  
asked. "I'm an old school friend of theirs. I was hoping to see them here." Wolverine said. "You won't see them. They are dead." Sophie said.  
  
,"What was it you were saying? about me being useful?" Sophie asked Professor Xavier. "There's a team of mutants...called the X-men.  
  
you'd be an excellent addition to the team, Sophie."Professor said. "I don't know my abilities very well.I've never used them..." Sophie  
  
argued. "We could train you...you're more use than you think, Sophie. I know you'll be willing to try." Professor Xavier said.  
  
Sophie thought about it for a moment. She had been told that Professor Xavier knew everything than went on. She decided to trust him  
  
on his word. "Alright...say hello to your new team member." Sophie said. "I see you've already met some of your teammates. My name is Wolverine  
  
but your parents know me best as Logan." Wolverine said."My parents talked about you...even in the moments before..." she stopped there and  
  
turned away. "I understand, Sophie...I'll call your sister and let her know what happened." Professor Xavier said, "Would you like a roommate or  
  
your own dorm?" he asked. "I wouldn't mind a roommate...espeacially one that could help me out being new and all." Sophie said.  
  
"She can share my dorm, Professor." Rogue said."I think that's for Sophie to decide." Wolverine said. Sophie was happy that someone  
  
had volinteered to share their dorm with her. She wasn't used to it...being away at school or a girl allowing her to room with her.  
  
"Thank you, Rogue...it's very nice of you. I don't snore...I can promise you that." Sophie said. Then she turned to Professor Xavier,  
  
"I know I'm not used to being a mutant or being around other mutants. If I'm gonna live the life of a mutant...I wanna have a mutant name."  
  
"Alright...what can we call you, Sophie?" Professor Xavier asked. "You may call me...Sopprano, sir"Sophie said.Rogue turned to  
  
Sophie and said, "I think you'll fit in just fine here, Sopprano...welcome to the institute." 


End file.
